kingdom_corps_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Demo
Basics: Demo cards are cards that have a demolition ability. If you tap on a card, you can see the skills of that card. Most cards have no demolition ability and will show a max stat on demo from the begin. However, cards without a max demo stat of zero can be used to build demolition power to take down dark lord forts/citadels/crystal castles. Cards without starting demo power can not build demo even if they have demo skills. There are not many cards with a demo ability. The following is a list of cards which have demolition power: ur(7) #Ice demon: #Jormungand: sr(7) #Behemoth #Sand worm rare #Ice giant #Ancient worm #Wood golem #Ice golem #Cyclops uncommon #Minotaur #Gigantes #Cancer #Treant Demolition cards skills Just like other cards, demolition cards can have 3 skills in total with a primary given skill and 2 extra skills through skill fusion. Demo cards don,t have high attack and agility base. Therefore, it isn't useful to put an attack skill on them. but there are some exceptions.'' The revised demo will count till it reachs 100%''. If you reached the 100%, its not usefull to lvl up your demo skills more but can remove 1 skill and put an attack skill on them. It is difficult to get 100% demo cards that are sr-''' because they're missing destroy gain. All '''ur demo cards have destroy gain lv.2 which makes it easier to achieve 100%. This is why some players choose to skillfuse an attack skill on jormungand or ice demon. Behemoth is also an exception because it's base skill is ground shaker and thats an attack skill. The following skills can be put on a demolition card (% boosts based on lvl 1 skill, ex: destroy gain lvl 1) Gain Skill series: Destroy Gain: card revised demo of 32% Scrap Gain: card revised demo of 19.5% Break Gain: cards revised demo of 9.5% Crush Gain: revised demo of 5% Force Skill Series: Destroy Force: unit power-up revised demo of 13% Scrap Force: unit power-up revised demo of 8% Break Force: unit power-up revised demo of 4% Crush Force: unit power-up revised demo of 2.2% Traveling with Demo cards Demolition cards are very slow. Most demo cards have a max speed of 3 which can lead to a 200h+ travel time which is why speed cards are useful. Speed cards allows the deploy time to be shortened because a unit's speed is based on the 3 cards speed added together and divided by 3. ' Requirements when sending Demo Cards: ' '-Academy' '-Full Morale' When sending a demo card to another player's fort/player's castle/ dark lord fort/ citadel/ crystal castle, an academy and full morale is required to do damage to the area. In order to have an academy, a weapon shop and armor shop of level 6 is required. This building will also increase your total demolition above the 100% revised demo. It is usefull to get an academy up to lvl 10 because it doesn't require lots of resources to build. Full morale is important because if you sent a demo card without full morale it won't do any damage to the area. However, you're speed cards don't require full morale because they do nothing when the demolition cards attack the area.